It's Festive
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Becca) George gets a bit carried away with his Christmas decorating. But a little mistletoe might calm Taylor down.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Becca  
 **Penname:** Missbooradley  
 **Charater:** George Weasley  
 **Other Characters:** Taylor Weasley  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre:** Comedy/Romance  
 **Message:** Dearest Becca. ;) You are the best and I am super excited I got to write this for you! I truly hope you like it and have a very merry Christmas. PEPPERONY FOREVER.

* * *

 **It's Festive**

 _George gets a bit carried away with his Christmas decorating. But a little mistletoe might calm Taylor down._

* * *

George was in the kitchen. Yes. I know. The kitchen. A bad place for George Weasley to be. But there he was, leaning against the counter as he munched on christmas cookies waiting on the food he had put in the oven. Taylor was out for the day, probably doing something with Jenna or Fred. Or sitting alone. Honestly he wasn't sure what she was up to but he didn't mind. It gave him time to carry out his plan.

George pulled out his wand and made decorations begin to appear. He wandered out of the kitchen to start working on the rest of the house. He continued to munch on cookies as he did so, humming off key. It became almost like a funny sort of dance that would have made Taylor laugh if she were there to see it. Point the wand, munch the cookie while humming and move the hips side to side ever so slightly in time to whatever he was humming at the moment.

And eventually the humming became singing. Because he was at home alone with cookies and Christmas decorations.

"Most wonderful time of the year." George looked at the Christmas tree and tilted his head.

He hummed in thought and then decided to decorate it with little magic fireworks instead of the classic lights. He grinned. He thought it was quite clever, and it looked good. He grabbed some ornaments and set them out on a table before using his magic to move them over to the tree.

"It's the hap- happiest season of alllllllllllllllllll-"

"What is that Smell."

George paused and slowly turned to face his wife and suddenly remembered the food he had put in the oven. Well. "Oops-"

"George." Taylor sighed and started to the kitchen, George right at her heels.

"At least it's not on fire?" George offered as she pulled out the burnt food and used her wand to float it over to the bin.

Taylor looked around the kitchen and rubbed her forehead. There were various ingredients and dishes everywhere. And on top of that there were quite an overwhelming number of Christmas decorations.

"It's a mess in here."

"Nah, it's festive." He grinned

"George." She looked to the cookie jar and frowned "How many of those did you eat."

"They're festive." He argued with a grin

"George it's not festive if-"

"Hey look, Mistletoe." He flicked his wand and it slowly formed over their heads, sparkling a little for extra Christmas magic.

"George-"

"You cannot deny the mistletoe, Taylor. You must kiss me now." He shrugged, placing a hand on her shoulder in mock sympathy. "Besides." He drew out the word "You love me, right?"

She rolled her eyes before kissing him quickly.

George slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him before kissing her deeper and slower. He felt her relax into his arms. He held her for a moment before pulling back ever so slightly

"See. Festive."

"You're a cheater." She whispered before kissing him again softly.

George simply smirked into the kiss.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
